Kagome's Training Begins
by Vauss
Summary: Kagome's alpha, she's more lethal and trained than any human miko, but this is only the beginning! What will happen this time? - I'm working on the couples at the moment, give me time to regroup!
1. Evening Affair

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! Which all the characters belong to Rumiko Takeshi!

Note: Will be adding flashbacks of her training..

* * *

A young woman with pitch-black hair, which shined cobalt, rocked a child in her arms. Her white shirt contrasting with the child's bright orange hair, she walked around, humming a lullaby. Her cobalt orbs danced with thoughtfulness as she continued to rock the child. The fire crackled and danced against the seemingly never-ending night, highlighting her four other companions. The child whimpered softly in her arms and she whispered. "Shhhh-shhh." The other woman in the group, with brown hair and glittering near-dark black eyes watched in fascination as the child quieted. The first woman walked over to her sleeping bag and placed the kit softly on it. She stood and put her index finger to her mouth in a quieting motion.

"You know we are near Sesshomaru's territory." The man with a red haori on spoke, his gruff voice breaking the peaceful silence. He had a far away look to his eyes, though not a normal man he was. He had two little triangular shape ears atop his head, his eyes were deep amber and he had claws. There was a sword located on the left hip.

"I know that Inuyasha, his aura still lingers within the forest, though he is not present." Spoke the first woman, her cobalt eyes sparkling with concern. "I do feel traces of Rin and Jaken lingering also."

"Why Kagome-sama, I did not realize that you began to imprint individual aura's!" The other male in the group exclaimed, in a joking manner. His violet orbs dancing with awe while his dark purple robes glittered against the fire light.

"Well, it is natural, is it not? As my powers continue to grow..." She paused. "Which you already knew." Kagome explained, the first woman. "Sango, I have a favor to ask."

The other woman's face lifted and their eyes met. "What is the favor, Kagome?" The question lingered as the woman felt her sisterly-bond rose.

Kagome smiled at her foster-sister. "I would like you to teach me the way of the blade in this era." Sango began grinning as, the red clothed male made a gasp of shock.

"Kagome! You have your style!" Exclaimed the male. His eyes dancing in hurt because he was proud of her individual style, Kagome moved over to him and hugged him.

"Look, Inuyasha, I will keep my individual style, but I need to know how to properly defend myself against this era's style. Besides I've always wanted to learn how to more advantage my style against this era's." Kagome explained to Inuyasha, the red clothed male. Inuyasha returned the hug before giving a grunt in reply.

"Miroku, I would also ask you to teach me to use a staff." Kagome said as she sat next to Inuyasha. Her eyes sparkling in hope, waiting for both Sango and Miroku to answer, she leaned onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

Sango replied gleefully, "I've been waiting for you to ask!" Through their slightly excited voices, a kitten type cat leapt onto Kagome's lap. The little cat purred approvingly as she rubbed her head against Kagome's stomach. Kagome smiled as she used her left hand to pet the cat. "Kirara even approves!"

Miroku smiled softly, almost enigmatically. "I would love to teach you how to use a _staff_." Their eyes met and there was a mischief gleam to both shades of eyes.

"Oh really? I would _love _to learn how, it would be exciting to learn the different positions." Kagome replied, giggling. Miroku laughed voraciously, but low enough to not disturb the child. Sango and Inuyasha also laughed with glee as the two joked.

"I shall train you as well Kagome." Inuyasha said, averting the noise to a serious conversation. "Since, you seem to be agile on your feet, you will need to be, so when you learn how to use our style, then I shall work on your speed."

"I shall help your reflexes with how fast I swing my staff." Offered Miroku, the previous enigmatic expression returning.

"I shall hone and direct your muscles." Sango said as all four began to smile. Kirara mewed, as if saying, _I shall help with your aim. _

Kagome began to smile. "I wonder should we train Shippou as well?" She was greeted with enthusiastic nods from Sango and Miroku, while Inuyasha smiled softly. "We all need to learn how to free ourselves from illusions and in doing so, Shippou's endurance will grow."

"I shall take first shift," Sango said. "I have had more rest than every one else." Kagome smiled at her sisterly-figure.

"I shall help, then we can begin the training." Kagome offered. Sango nodded. "So that means, every one else, get some rest." Kagome ordered softly. Miroku stood and walked to the edge of the firelight and leaned against a large boulder, Inuyasha leapt to the lowest branch and Kirara curled up next to Shippou. Kagome stood, as did Sango. The black haired woman stepped to her bag and pulled out a velvet bag. It came to her hip.

"What are those Kagome?" Sango questioned softly as she watched. Kagome merely smiled as she removed the velvet bagging.

"These are my great-uncle's twin blades, they were won in a duel against a lord, I believe in this era." Kagome explained. "One is short and extremely thin, it has a white hilt, while the other a normal sized blade, though curved has the black hilt." Sango questioned Kagome with her near-black eyes. "One is for defense and quick strikes, while the other is for longer range attacks."

Sango smiled. "So you have some experience with blades." Kagome nodded as Sango placed her hands on her hips. "We have to get you a different set of clothes, because your attire would not do!" Sango's voice joking and warm, she thought for a brief moment. Kagome watched puzzled as Sango dashed for the little pack, Kagome gave on Sango's birthday. Sango dug viciously, looking for whatever was out of Kagome's sight. Sango gave a small victorious "Aha!" before turning to Kagome. There in Sango's hands was a silk dress. It buttoned in a diagonal line across the chest; the dress went down to the ankles and had splits, up to the hips. Kagome raised an eyebrow as if saying, "Are you sure?"

Sango explained, excitedly, "This is from my home, at my last visit, I dug through some old clothing and found my mother's fighting suit. She got it as a gift from a traveler from the continent!" Sango shyly handed it over. "I would be honored if you were to use it as your own fighting suit."

Kagome flung herself at Sango and hugged her tightly. "I shall wear it with pride and flaunt!" Both girls began to giggle. Kagome went behind a tree near them and began to change. She tore her shirt off and pulled off her skirt, only wearing her bra and panties. She unbuttoned the buttons and slid her legs in and pulled the top up. She slid her arms in and found how comfortable it truly was.

The coloring was deep blue with twin dragons winding around her body, like her blades black and white. The white dragonhead pattern came to her left shoulder while the black dragonhead pattern ended between her breasts and collarbone, coming from the right. She buttoned the suit and stepped from behind the tree. Sango grinned and turned again to her packsack. Sango dug out two chopsticks and smiled.

"That seems to suit you and your blades!" Sango exclaimed before questioning. "Where's your brush?" The older woman did a sort of excited dance. Kagome stepped back towards her huge packsack, which color had changed to a deep brown. She pulled it out and handed it to Sango. "Sit!" Commanded Sango as she followed Kagome to a log. When Kagome sat, Sango brushed Kagome's hair carefully. When she finished, Sango began wrapping her long hair into a bun, leaving two slightly thin long bangs out, because Kagome's hair had grown. Sango smiled when she stepped around to face Kagome. "Beautiful!" Kagome blushed as she stood again to pick her blades up.

"Lets begin." Kagome said seriously as she lifted the blades, the curve of each facing outwards. The shorter blade in her left hand, while the black blade on the other.

Though the scenario was serious, Sango whispered. "You know you could have probably come from a line of Slayers!" Sango was shocked as Kagome went into an odd battle stance; she was low to the ground. Sango placed her hands on her hilt before drawing the sword.

The two women faced each other, both going into a mock battle scenario. Kagome leapt towards Sango, spinning around to swing with the black hilted blade. Sango blocked the strike, quicker than Kagome leapt. She went back into a defensive stance, her eyes trained on Kagome' s obvious body language. Kagome shifted her weight to the right before striking out with her left blade. Sango had knocked that strike away as well then knocked Kagome to the ground. "That is an impressive stance, but you have to not move your body. Drain your emotions and do not give away you plan of attack with your body movements."

Kagome nodded before standing. She faced Sango again, this time her eyes draining all emotion away, to leave cold cerulean orbs staring at Sango. Sango nodded her approval, though Kagome's body language told her she was going to attack again. Sango growled out, as if she were training her brother. "You need to keep her body language to yourself!" Sango shook her head and moved towards Kagome. She stilled Kagome's lifted heal with her boots. She stepped back and nodded, "A bit better." Sango faced Kagome again, this time striking quickly. Kagome, barely having enough time to dodge, leapt to the left and struck out with her longer blade.

Sango leapt to the right and faced Kagome again. Sango's near-black eyes focused on Kagome's body language, before striking again. This time, expecting a sudden attack, Kagome used her left blade and blocked the attack, using her free blade she slashed towards Sango's middle. Sango reacted faster than Kagome and used her sheath to block the attack. Both women faced each other; both were glaring into each other's eyes. Kagome, being the slightly smaller one, her defense began to give slowly.

Sango leapt back and held both blade and sheath in her hands, causing Kagome to nearly fall forward. Kagome used her knuckles to have her body swerve to the right. Her right foot came upwards to strike Sango's chest. Sango used her elbow to throw Kagome off balance. She leapt towards the younger and was shocked when Kagome did a back flip away from her. Kagome used the velocity to leap forward and used the longer blade to strike again. When Sango guarded with the sheath and both used the free hand's weapons to clash.

* * *

Miroku, Inuyasha and Kirara woke when the blades made a shrieking noise. The three companions leapt towards Sango and Kagome's training area to find the women locked in the battle stalemate. Both Sango and Kagome used each other's weight to do a back flip away from each other. Kagome landing as if a cat would while Sango landed with her knees slightly bent. The older woman leapt again to shock the three companions when Kagome leapt to the side. She rolled off her back and faced Sango's right side. Kagome leapt again, using Sango's slight hesitance as her advantage. The older woman once again blocked as she her body slid to the left.

Miroku was shocked at Kagome's unnatural cunning expression as the younger woman did another back flip, knocking Sango to her side. Sango pushed herself up and leapt towards their direction only to have Kagome's longer blade to meet the dirt in her previous position.

Sango faced Kagome, her blade and sheath lifted above shoulder level. She leapt into the air and dove towards Kagome. The younger woman, could not escape, her protective side coming into play. She lifted her blades and when Sango came diving down. Kagome leapt and both met in the air. The two women once again used each other's weights to push themselves back. They both grinned, breathing heavily, at each other and stood straight. "I assume you would like your shift, Miroku." Kagome offered, though he knew it was a command. "Sango and I are going to the spring nearby to rid ourselves of sweat." Kagome used the thin belt on the suit to place her blades there, in their respective sheathes.

"As you wish Kagome-sama." Miroku spoke softly. He observed Kagome as the emotions came flooding back into her eyes.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as she turned back to face him. "Would you like me to scout the area around the spring?"

"I believe that would be sufficient." Kagome replied softly as her and Sango walked back towards the camp. The half moon was high in the sky. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kirara knew in two weeks time, Inuyasha would revert to human form. Inuyasha sped off in the direction of the spring. Kagome knelt in front of her bag and began pulling out her bathing supplies, while Sango did the same with her own bag. Kagome stood first and faced the direction in which Inuyasha sped off moments before. She allowed her aura tracing to follow Inuyasha, to see if there was any trouble. Through the link, Inuyasha indicated it was safe. She willed her talent to reduce to nothing. It was best if no one else knew of her escalating holy powers. Kagome nodded to Sango and both walked in the direction of the spring with their weapons resting on their hips. As they followed the trail, Inuyasha sped past them in the direction of the camp.

Reaching the spring, both women placed their weapons and bathing supplies near the spring, in arm's reach before walking towards the bushes. When both were done stripping themselves, they wrapped towels around their bodies. Sango stepped into the spring first, while Kagome did another scan of the forest. Her eyes flickered with relief as she stepped into the spring. Kagome reached for her supplies, the shampoo smelling like roses, conditioner with the same scent, and her body wash with the scent of cinnamon. Sango's on the other hand, shampoo was a sweet lilac as is her conditioner, while her body-wash scent was black berry. "How far in your training are you? It took me years to perfect my mask." Sango asked and said at the same time.

Kagome shrugged. "I'm stronger and faster than everyone else that have been training longer than me in my era." The younger woman paused for a brief moment. "Those times I used to go home for at least a week, was spent training. I would wake up at the start of dawn to learn everything. From dog/wolf society to dominance, indifferent masks to battle stances." Sango nodded as she began to wash her hair.

"I-I" Sango stuttered as she ran her fingers through her shoulder-blade length hair. Kagome's cobalt eyes focused on Sango, urging her to continue. "Need some help."

"Help, as in how?" Kagome questioned as she pulled her hair out of the bun and placed the chopsticks next to her shampoos.

"Well.. I want help in learning how to _flirt_with Miroku." Sango said as she blushed furiously. Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment. "You seem to know how, you and Inuyasha have done it a lot."

Kagome laughed softly. "I know, we enjoy each other's companionship, and Kikyo has accepted the fact that we _play court _each other." She paused for a brief second. "Well you and Miroku flirt in your own ways. When Miroku gropes you, you end up hitting him over the head with your fist." She grinned deviously. "He seems to enjoy it, but don't hit him too hard." She tapped her chin with her soapy finger. "Also since you two flirt physically most of the time, you rub against him every so often. Hmmm…. You could also playfully shove him and say something like 'Not in public Miroku!' after he gropes you. That could work, then whenever you get comfortable doing that, come back to me." Sango cheeks instantly became a deep red. Kagome dipped her head back and rinsed out the shampoo. When Kagome lifted her head again she noticed that Sango too had done the same.

Kagome instantly became alert, sensing dragon aura near, with subtle hints of a child. Her lively cobalt eyes became a cold cerulean once again. The older woman lifted her head and noticed the abrupt change in her adopted sister's expression. "I shall return in a moment." Kagome spoke quietly. "Return to camp and alert Inuyasha and Miroku that I have gone to see what has intruded in my territory. " Her voice coming out cold as she quickly dressed and strapped her blades to their rightful places. The white hilted sword strapped to her left shoulder while the black hilted sword strapped to her right. She quickly vanished into the direction of the intruders, knowing Sango would do as she had said.

The young woman raced in the direction of the dragon's aura and child's. She was silent, as if a cat would be. Her bright cerulean orbs flickered around her. As her power grew, her senses heightened, she became more animalistic. She leapt a top a branch, concealing herself, visually.

* * *

Vauss: My apologies for not updating or editing sooner. But I am working on it. Had to go through my old harddrive to find the chapters... Since the old computer crashed, it took the 4th and 5th chapters with it to the grave... ^-^; So I am redoing it..


	2. Battle Arises!

Chapter 2:

Don't own Inuyasha, please don't sue, the characters belong to the great Rumiko Takahashi!

_The young woman raced in the direction of the dragon's aura and child's. She was silent, as if a cat would be. Her bright cerulean orbs flickered around her. As her power grew, her senses heightened, she became more animalistic. She leapt a top a branch, concealing herself, visually._

The young child settled next to the large dragon, her large doe like brown eyes blinked. She felt a small inkling that she was being watched. The large two-headed dragon huffed quietly to one another while they observed the area around them. The fire licked the air gently while the skies sparkled beautifully. She held her hand out and tried to close her hand. She smiled; the stars would be in her hand one day! She looked around frantically when Sesshomaru's angry aura reached her.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" She called out gleefully while waving towards the area of his aura. She knew he could see and hear her. The young child did not bother standing and greeting her lord because she was exhausted and was waiting for his return.

The little toad demon, Jaken scrambled behind Lord Sesshomaru's sweeping gate. He groveled, "Please mi-lord!" The little girl snickered then yawned. She stretched and blinked, trying to stay awake.

"Rin was good!" The little girl called out, she continued rubbing her eyes. She smiled sleepily and curled up against the two-headed dragon.

Sesshomaru's honey golden eyes observed the sleeping girl; he gave a ghost of a smile. He narrowed his eyes something was near. He released his angry aura expecting a return attack of an aura. He ceased any movement when a form leapt from a branch, too close to camp.

A woman with black hair and a continental -fighting suit stepped from the shadows. She had two swords strapped to her back and stopped. She had cold cerulean eyes and her hair was tied back. She said softly, knowing he could hear, "I may not be in your lands but you are close to my territory."

"You have no right to speak so freely to this Sesshomaru." He growled in her direction, he felt the amusement rolling off her in waves.

"Ah but I have, am I not an alpha?" She sounded arrogant and amused. "You can sense that I am, thus my right to speak freely… _Lord _Sesshomaru."

His eyes tinged with pink and he narrowed his eyes, "Why do you not face me?" He clenched his one hand and cut into his palm.

"It is your territory and boundary." She laughed back, knowing it was irritating. She knew she shouldn't irritate the great Western Lord, because she wasn't that powerful… yet. "I know and respect any other alpha's territory."

Sudden realization sparked in his eyes, human! He growled, "Do not deceive me human!" He sneered and slowly began to step forward.

The female sighed softly, "I may be human but I follow the canine laws." She paused and slowly drew her blades, once again keeping low to the ground. "Thus I call on the right of permanent right of being an alpha bitch and request you stay off my territory."

Sesshomaru paused he saw her cold cerulean eyes flicker wearily. The human knew of the alpha right! He could not smell deceit or sense deceit. "I shall leave you be for now," He paused then drawled, "Human."

She dipped her head in respect before stepping back towards her territory, knowing he would honor her request.

Sesshomaru shook the anger away; he shouldn't become riled because of a human. He pondered, how did she know of the alpha rights? Did she truly follow their laws? He growled softly and paced towards the tree near the two-headed dragon. He glanced over to see Jaken squawking about the human.

Sesshomaru glared out into the forest, he felt the arrival and said softly. "You may speak." He lifted his hand and beckoned the arrival to come closer. A shadow stepped out of the forest, blazing crimson eyes blinked in amusement.

A deep cutting voice tore through Jaken's squawking effectively silencing the toad demon, "Sesshomaru." A shadow emerged from the brush.

Kagome sighed and shook with anticipation. This was going to be interesting, how had she missed them earlier… The young woman had seen Sesshomaru's disbelief he almost didn't believe her until she called upon the alpha's rights. She chuckled and threw her head back in laughter. She was suicidal and knew that if it continued she would be dead before facing Naraku. She felt a sudden chill and narrowed her eyes. She shivered and began walking back towards camp. She sighed softly, seeing Inuyasha and Miroku talking in hushed tones.

"We have Sesshomaru, Rin, Ah-Un and Jaken at the edge of the territory." She said to them. Kagome narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha's sudden rigid form. "You will stay in camp and guard."

Inuyasha flattened his ears and bared his fangs. He growled softly towards Kagome who returned the favor. She knew what he wanted to do, "If you reveal that you are within my pack then Sesshomaru will know who I am." She spoke rigidly then yawned. "I hope you choose right, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at her, so his half brother didn't recognize Kagome. He paused, well who would recognize her now? She had a different scent because of releasing most of her powers… even though Kikyo still held a part of her soul. Kagome looked so much different than she did before she started training. He chuckled softly.

Miroku watched as Sango and Kagome curled up near each other. Even though they were few of the most dangerous _human _women, they held a sense of innocence.

Inuyasha watched as the sun rose, he glanced down from his perch. Kagome was waking before the sun could fully rise, while Sango and Miroku were stirring. He knew Kagome wouldn't want Shippou to wake. He leapt from his perch and quietly made a fire.

Kagome yawned sleepily, "What happened last night?" She blinked away the sleepiness after sensing the slight disturbance in the atmosphere. She narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha, not in a distrusting way, but questioning.

Inuyasha gave her a confident grin. "I stayed away from Sesshomaru as you said." He paused and gave her a wink. "But! I found some little tiger youkai trying to get close to camp."

Kagome snickered before glancing at the now waking slayer and monk. She shook her head with laughter this is what she enjoyed, the rare moments of joy between her and her beta. "Where's break feast?" She tilted her head back and to the left while watching Inuyasha. She raised a brow at his playful scowl.

Sango and Miroku were curious as to why Kagome was suddenly so playful. Inuyasha bounded into the woods. Sango, "What?"

Kagome laughed. She shook her head and padded away from camp with a bucket in her hand. Miroku shrugged and stretched. He stood and faced the sun. It was a good morning at least. Miroku looked at Sango, "What do you think Kagome's verdict on Kikyo will be?"

Sango blinked in surprise and stared at the fire. "Well I think she will accept her if she proves herself." Sango tapped her chin with her finger. "Also on Inuyasha's other half, how much he is clamoring after her."

Miroku, "I believe you're right on that one." He yawned and stretched. "Because if his demon and if she doesn't prove herself, she will not join the ranks of this _pack._"

Sango, "She would also be a threat to Shippou in the beginning because she is an unknown entity." She shrugged, "Whatever the decision we will have to support, even if I do not like it."

Miroku nodded. He stood and noticed Shippou rubbing his eyes. Shippou yawned and asked, "Where's Momma?"

Sango smiled, "She went to get some water." She stepped towards the backpack, before her and Miroku released a sigh.

Two shards, faintly could be felt. Kouga, Miroku thought with dislike; he realized that Kouga didn't know about Kagome's change! Yes! This was going to be interesting. Both him and Sango gave each other child-like grins before they settled.

Shippou groaned, "Are we going to do anything about _him?" _He knew Kouga was behind him and pointed his thumb at the older demon. The kitsune slapped his forehead with exasperation, while Sango was desperately trying to hold back some laughter. Miroku coughed discretely, trying to hid his amusement.

"What are you saying pup?" Kouga growled towards the sleepy Shippou. He took a menacing step forward only to have Inuyasha land in front of him.

Inuyasha gave Kouga a cool glare and dropped the meat besides Shippou, "Start cutting it up." He told Shippou who nodded. The half-demon decided to act non-chalant as possible. "So what brings you here, wolf?"

Kouga blinked disbelievingly at Inuyasha, who normally would have ranted and waved his sword around. He continued to do so until shaking his head, "Who are you and what have you done to the mutt?"

The group still trying to hold their laughter in watched in keen interest. Kagome stepped into the clearing to see Kouga. She sighed and shook her head this was going to be a long day. Just as he stepped towards her direction, Inuyasha snagged his shoulder plate. "Leave Kouga, otherwise be scorned by my pack." Her voice was cold, this was a headache she did not want today.

"I came here to see-" His face violently snapped to the left. He blinked and stared at Inuyasha who held his fist up. There was a cocky grin on Inuyasha's face, which surprised Koga. The wolf realized. "Well I call on suitors rights!"

He saw Kagome stiffen. She called out, "Will you battle for those rights?" She was near growling herself. She turned to face him.

What he didn't realize was Kagome had taken alpha position, he grinned. "I will!" Inuyasha started snickering before backing away.

"I will watch this battle, as my right as beta!" He called out when Kagome's aura spiked. She seemed more feral Koga felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. This is not what he wanted, he thought Inuyasha was still alpha, or believed Inuyasha was alpha.

Kagome sauntered over; her cobalt eyes now a cold cerulean. She bared her teeth, which seemed to be more canine. "I, as alpha accept your challenge." She grinned at Kouga, who was stunned. "Unless you remove suitors rights." She seemed almost coy, but was serious.

Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kilala stood, watching the now combatants. Sango and Miroku chuckled at Kouga's ignorance. He should have known something, it was obvious they all answered to Kagome and to her alone.


	3. Trade?

Chapter 3: Morning Battle

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kilala stood, watching the now combatants. Sango and Miroku chuckled at Kouga's ignorance. He should have known something; it was obvious they all answered to Kagome and to her alone. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Kagome blinked in amusement. She unsheathed her two swords and faced Kouga. He glared at Inuyasha, wondering if he was being jested. "What is the meaning of this?"

Kagome growled towards Koga, "You question me, not my pack without permission." She sighed, "I will void your claim if I win, but if you win you will be allowed to court my person."

Kouga grinned, "Well this will be easy." He unsheathed his weapon and took a battle stance. He watched as the others stepped into the formal circle, he would be happy to take this pack as his own. They would be a fine addition. 

Kagome tilted her head in a bored fashion, showing him he was not entertaining. She narrowed her eyes and initiated the battle. Inuyasha called out, "The terms are accepted and as beta, I find these terms valid!" He folded his arms over his chest. 

Kagome leapt forward at a surprised Kouga, even though he had the shards it was a surprise. He leapt away and tried to strike her. She rolled away and leapt forward again. Her longer blade swaying toward him, she suddenly propelled her body forward. The wolf was caught off guard again, which resulted in first blood. He felt the cold blade slash mercilessly through his right arm. 

Kouga stared in shock, well if she was serious than so would he. He narrowed his eyes and raced forward. He leapt and swung his leg around into a roundhouse kick. The look on Kagome's face told him she was expecting such from him. She dropped and then stood again. She used the flat end of her blade to smack him across the face. He shook his head, the cold blade continually making him shiver. She was toying with him. He growled in her direction and Kagome released a snicker. He leapt forward and feinted, at first going to use his blade. He used his free hand, with blood rolling down his arm, and slashed. It caught her from the jaw line to near her nose. She grinned at him, while the blood rolled down her face and neck. 

She growled, a near perfect imitation, "It's finally started!" Kagome crouched then launched herself into the air. She spun and released her smaller white blade. It was flung at Kouga who blocked with his blade. He blinked when Kagome's shadow concealed the sun. He looked up to see her falling straight for him, the longer blade still in hand. She knew he was going to leap to the left and flung her blade in that direction. The blade caught him in the shoulder. He nearly cried out in pain, though whimpering came from his throat unbidden. He saw Kagome land and grabbed her white blade.

Koga leapt away from Kagome, with the long blade still in his shoulder. He blinked his sky-blue eyes, while his beast snickered at him. The female was stronger than them and the beast knew such. He was distracted for a moment by his beast's howling laughter. A quick and painful strike snapped his attention away from his other half. He spun to the left and faced her. 

Kagome clicked her tongue in disappointment and shook her head. She blinked and a fist was coming towards her face, for an odd reason it seemed... at a normal speed. She threw her fist into the air and knocked the strike away before using the hilt of her blade to slam into his rib cage. He ignored his beast, intent on beating the woman before him. 

He noticed Inuyasha's surprised look before looking back at Kagome. He realized that she seemed more wolfish now... earlier it seemed as if she were more like an inu. He was completely distracted which had cost him the battle. She used his move against him, which he ended on his back. 

She stepped forward and placed the blade on his neck. "Do you yield?" She looked at him and narrowed her eyes; he then knew she would kill him if he should answer wrong.

"I yield." His answer rang clear through out the clearing. He felt the coldness within his shoulder. She lowered her blade and lashed the blade, the blood retreating or being flung from the silver. She re-sheathed the weapon. 

She motioned for Inuyasha to come to her side, which he gladly acquiesced. He bounded and landed besides her. The cold cerulean leaked away until shining cobalt gleamed through. She sighed, not regretfully. "Well now, some one knows." 

Inuyasha, "Kouga won't tell a soul." He growled menacingly while yanking the blade from his shoulder. The wolf yelped and cried out in pain. He swung the blade to cause blood to be flung. He handed the blade to Kagome who clicked her tongue in disappointment. He then called, "Kouga's claim has been voided." He grinned at Kagome who was now inspecting Kouga's wounds. 

She sighed again before lifting a glowing hand. The color was searing whitish-pink. Kouga flinched, thinking this was the end. He felt a warm rush through his body and realized Kagome had healed him. She looked at Inuyasha and they both stepped away. Koga spoke, "You are a powerful alpha." He paused, "I give you my loyalty and life." He kneeled and lowered his head, allowing his neck to be seen.

Kagome smiled, "I must agree." She placed her hand on the back of his head and patted while grinning arrogantly. "Now raise, Prince of the East." Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango chuckled at his shocked his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Sesshomaru glared at the speaker, while the aura fought and clashed with his own. He calmly ignored the sputtering of Jaken. "So you seek the kitsune with the miko?" He questioned coldly and kept himself from grounding his teeth. 

The visitor snickered with amusement, "That is so." The cutting voice seemed calmer with the strife between their auras. The blazing crimson eyes danced with amusement, "I have ended a monk's life."

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose, "Why would you dirty your claws?" An amused laughter responded for a moment. He gave a sadistic smirk and chuckled briefly himself.

"The monk requested a painless death." The visitor responded while still chuckling. The visitor shook off the hood, revealing blood red hair, tanned skin and six lines across each cheek. The blazing crimson eyes sparkled in sadistic amusement. 

"Kyuubi, go to the continent and request their best guard." Sesshomaru growled lowly. He was to have a ball in his own home in two months time. "Seek my mother's brother; he would only have the best."

"Shall I return in two weeks?" Kyuubi's voice returned with a mocking tone. He knew Sesshomaru would demand perfection, thus he would have returned in two. A knowing flash crossed his eyes, which made Sesshomaru a tad curious. 

He flicked his hand and Kyuubi vanished. He supposed he should retrieve the kit within those two weeks. Sesshomaru observed as Rin slowly woke. He blinked when she waved her hand in his direction.

A small proud smirk made its way to his face. She was beginning to follow the instincts she carried. There could be hope for his ward yet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Two males stood side by side, grins on their faces, soon. Gold met sapphire, a knowing gleam in each. The one with gold eyes stood tall with silver hair, a crescent mark in the middle of his forehead. He bore two marks upon each cheek, while his tanned skin contrasted with the hard silver locks. _

_The other with blue eyes, had obsidian locks down to his waist, which was tied into a low pony tail braid and bore the mark of the Pure Star upon his forehead. He and the other male wore battle clothing. He pondered aloud, his voice low and baritone. "Who would figure it out first?"_

_His companion gave a smirk, one similar to the two living Inu's of the West, his voice coming out rough and controlled. "They both would, but would refuse to admit because of their arrogance." Laughter sprang into the air around them. _

_"Soon our children, soon will you realize the potential you both carry." The one with dark hair murmured._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Koga shook the surprise from him. He muttered, "Should you need the assistance of the Eastern Pack all you need to do is ask." He waved; this probably would be the best. He growled lowly in his throat before racing away.

Kagome shook her head. The group shook their head; they all understood the meaning behind the offer. It was for those who had direct contact with the hanyou Naraku, to battle such a vile being. They knew him, but didn't understand their arch-nemesis. She looked down at the boiling water and placed the meat into the container. She placed the vegetables as well while sitting on the log. 


End file.
